Only You
by badly-knitted
Summary: Drake is still harbouring doubts and insecurities about his relationship with JJ, until he finds out how JJ really feels about him. Set after Like Like Love, and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Only You

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Drake, JJ, Dee, Ryo.

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Drake finds out how JJ really feels about him.

 **Word Count:** 862

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, JJ/Drake, You're not my second choice,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bundled up against the winter weather, Drake had taken JJ to look at the Christmas lights in Times Square. The decorations were a spectacular and festive sight, but as they were enjoying the holiday atmosphere, something, or rather someone else caught JJ's eye. Apparently he and Drake weren't the only ones who'd had this idea.

Noticing that JJ's attention had wandered, Drake followed his partner's gaze and his eyes widened in surprise. Not too far away, unaware that they were being observed, Dee and Ryo were strolling through the crowds, hand in hand, sipping from steaming mugs and looking relaxed and content.

Drake turned to look at JJ; the little guy's expression was unreadable as his eyes followed the other couple until they were swallowed up by the crowd.

"I'm sorry, JJ."

"Sorry?" JJ turned to Drake with a puzzled frown. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I know how you feel about Dee."

"Oh Drakey, don't be so silly! That's old news."

"It is? Since when? I didn't know." Drake sounded ever so slightly hurt.

"I've known about them for months, saw them together in a club before you and I got together, but I decided not to say anything to anyone since it's obvious they want to keep their relationship quiet. We should probably be more careful too, I'd hate it if the Chief made us work with other people instead of with each other."

"So you found out about them, realised you'd never have Dee, and decided to settle for me." Drake sighed; a lot of things made sense now. Why else would someone like JJ look twice at a loser like Drake Parker?

"No, Drakey, that's not it at all!" JJ pulled Drake away from the crowds and sat him down on a bench. "Look at me, Drake."

Slowly Drake raised his head to look JJ in the eyes.

"Now just you listen to me, Drake Parker. Yes, seeing Dee and Ryo together and so obviously in love was a shock. It felt like my heart had been torn in two and my dreams crushed underfoot… for all of five minutes. Then I started thinking if I spread the word, perhaps the Chief would split them up. Maybe I'd get to work with Dee every day, and who knew what that could lead too? And you know what? When I thought of that my heart just stopped, because if I got partnered with Dee, or with Ryo, or with anyone else, it would mean I couldn't spend every minute of every working day with you, and that just didn't bear thinking about. That's when I realised that I don't love Dee. Oh, maybe I did once, but for the longest time he's just been a kind of make believe. The Dee in my head was never anything like the real thing; I just imagined my perfect man and gave him Dee's face and body."

Pausing for breath, JJ slumped down onto the bench beside Drake and took his hand, squeezing gently. "I'm actually really grateful to Ryo for snaring Dee because it brought me to my senses. If I hadn't seen them together that night, it might never have occurred to me that all the qualities I gave my dream Dee were right there in someone else I knew, someone far more important to me than Dee could ever be, if I only let myself see past my illusions."

"Who's that?" Drake asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

JJ rolled his eyes in exaggerated despair. "You, silly! All the time we've been working together I've been falling in love with you, only I was too blinded by my stupid crush to notice. So don't you dare start thinking that you're my second choice, Drake, because you're not. You're my first and only choice, there's no one else I want and there never will be, least of all Dee Laytner. He might be pretty enough to look at, but he's grumpy, lazy, and temperamental. Honestly, I don't know how Ryo puts up with him."

"You really mean all that?" Drake sounded like he scarcely dared to hope.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

"Then why were you staring at Dee earlier?"

"I wasn't, I was looking at his coat and thinking I should ask him where he got it because it's just the sort I wanted to get for you, only not in that color. That wouldn't suit you at all." JJ tugged at the slightly frayed sleeve of Drake's winter coat. "I've been thinking for weeks that this one's looking a bit worse for wear and you need a new one, I just hadn't seen anything I liked until tonight. I wish I'd known back in the summer when the winter coats were on sale and there were more to choose from. I don't want you catching cold." JJ snuggled close and Drake wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, suddenly not feeling the cold at all.

How could he ever feel cold again when he had JJ's love to keep him warm?

.

The End


End file.
